


La Vie En Rosé

by razzaraptor



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: La vie en rose, More feely feels, Multi, Other, Septiplier - Freeform, War AU, sad fic, world war ii au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razzaraptor/pseuds/razzaraptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hold me close and hold me fast, this magic spell you cast this is la vie en rosé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Vie En Rosé

**Author's Note:**

> I did a challenge to write something under 1,000. And I did so *puts on sunglasses and walks into distance whilst explosions go off in the background*
> 
> *then I trip because damn, this is a safety hazardous area*

It was only them two sitting together on the cold wooden bench. What was once a full — Almost packed — shelter is only remaining with two live people. The only light that ignited from the small area was the candles, that were melting quick and just like the two of them; it was still dim and it still felt cold inside. It smelt fairly foul inside, and the two of them were starving — There were no rations to be found let alone anything to drink. It was silent as the news was statically said throughout the radio which was sitting across the room and the two of them could hear the sound of airplanes above of their heads and bombs causing the earth itself to rumble vigorously. The shelter was soon going to go into pieces and the two of them knew that. A warm arm was draped around Sean's cold shoulders and his heavy head rested against his partner's chest as he listened to his calming heart beat.

"Do you think the others would have cared if we were together?"  
Mark looked down at his lover and sighed quietly, running a cold hand through his short grey hair, "I-I don't know, Sean. I don't even know if they would have accepted us."  
Mark saw Sean's blue eyes lower slightly; as if he was beginning to drowse off to sleep, but he suddenly felt Sean's small hand, grab his arm fairly tightly.  
"I can't believe they're gone," Mark heard Sean's voice hitch for a second, "Are we going to go like them, Mark?" The pain in his words pierced through Mark's back however, he simply lifted Sean's stubbily chin with a single finger and looked into his tired eyes, "No. I wouldn't let that happen to you." He lied ever so easily and it pained him because he knew deep down there was no way him and Sean could survive or even leave this place. The two of them sat in silence, intertwined in each others arms as they listened to the sound of the radio, announcing the treacherous disasters as bombs fell into the ground. 

Mark unraveled his hands from Sean's and stood up, only to turn off the radio since he couldn't bare the graphic details the gentleman announced. He turned back around only to see Sean sitting up right, looking directly at Mark and he opened his mouth to say, "Please.. Don't leave this place in silence."  
Mark simply nodded in reply as he watched Sean's view avert to his lap, as if he was now refusing to look at Mark; like a stubborn child. Simply, he walked towards the broken record player that already had a disc inserted into it, the sides were chipped and the label was ripped and pealed. However, as he attempted to turn on the machinery itself, the disc that rested inside of it, began turning around slowly. For a second, maybe two, Mark found himself mesmerised by the spinning disc before placing the long stick onto the it; And to his surprise, music began igniting the shelter. The audio barely crackled or snapped — The song was a sweet and slow song, sung by a lady with a melodic voice that was simply compatible with the accompany playing. As the soft piano keys filled the air, Mark slowly made his way to Sean and placed a hand in front of his partner. He watched Sean's heavy head slowly look up at Mark, a confused and tired look washed over his face.  
"May I have this dance?"  
He somehow saw his face brighten up in the slightest and a smile plastered over his face, one that he would never think he would see again. He felt a small hand in his palm that fitted perfectly, "Pleasure."

He lightly helped Sean up and helped him balance on his feet. He felt Sean's cold hand's intertwine with his as he put his hand on his partner's hip, and the two were pulled close together. Those big blue eyes looked up at Mark and Sean simply said, "If I step on your toes, I'm sorry."  
Mark chuckled and shook his head at him, "You and your two left feet."  
Laughter erupted and left his lips as the two began swaying in sync with one another in a slow pace to the music.  
"Y'know," Sean was looking down at his feet, "I love this song."  
"La vie en rosé?" Mark asked as he smiled at Sean who was worried he would trample on his feet.  
"Yeah. Isn't she amazing?"  
"Not as amazing as you though." Mark placed a gentle kiss on his forehead when he finally saw Sean look up at him. He simply rolled his blue eyes and smiled sweetly at him. 

As they were held tightly together, swaying in time to the sound of the piano it seemed if time had paused itself for the duration of this song. It was as if they bombs and airplanes decided to stop for a second, maybe two, just for these two to dance however they both knew it wouldn't last forever.

"Mark?" Sean asked suddenly and Mark looked down at his partner, ".. We're going to die here aren't we?"  
He simply didn't respond as he saw tears prick at Sean's eyes, and quickly pulled him into his chest, "I wouldn't ever let that happen to you, Sean."  
He felt Sean grab at his shirt,  
"Do you promise?"  
As he heard the song fade out mingled the sounds of the bombs getting louder and closer, he felt the ground underneath him shake vigorously and tightened his grasp on his lover, supporting the back off his head as he felt his shirt dampen with Sean's tears.

"I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> Oops. What was meant to be a fluff sort of ended up to be a feelfest.


End file.
